1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surface texture measuring apparatus measuring a surface texture of an interior wall of a measurable object using a non-contact-type measurement sensor.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a surface texture measuring apparatus measuring a surface texture of a measurable object has been used. For example, a surface texture measuring apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2006-064512 detects a change in position of unevenness on a surface of a measurable object to measure an internal diameter and an external diameter of the measurable object.
In recent years, there has been a demand for automatic measurement of a detailed surface texture of an interior wall of a measurable object. For example, in developing an automobile engine, accurate inspection of an interior wall of a cylinder of the engine, for example, is required from a standpoint of improving engine performance and engine life. Therefore, more accurate observation and measurement of a status of the surface of the interior wall of the cylinder is sought.